In recent years, mobile messaging has increased as a form of communication between mobile device users. Messaging applications are typically provided as part of a suite of software applications by the mobile device manufacturer, but there are also third-party messaging applications available from on-line app stores. The messaging applications may execute according to messaging protocols that allow for exchanging not only text messages, but multimedia messages as well. The multimedia messages can include images, videos, audio, graphics, and similar forms of media content.
In order to incorporate the media content into a mobile message using known messaging applications, the user must leave the messaging application. From the messaging application, the user can either exit the messaging application and launch another application (e.g., data search or file management), or the user might press an attach control input (i.e., a button) in the messaging application to launch a menu of applications containing data available for incorporation into the mobile message. In either case, the user must leave the mobile messaging application to find content to incorporate into a message the user is composing.
After leaving the mobile messaging application, the user may be required to make additional inputs and selections in multiple screens presented on the mobile device in order to obtain the media content desired for inclusion in the mobile message being composed. This is not only time consuming, but also may be distracting and/or frustrating to the user.
Hence a need exists for an alternative to leaving the mobile messaging application in order to incorporate media content into a mobile message.